


All School Days' Innocence

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Remix exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore offers Snape a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All School Days' Innocence

"Severus?"

The boy had been crouching, half-hidden, in between the roots of one of the great oaks that dotted the perimeter of Hogwarts' grounds. He dropped the stick which he had been using to prod at a line of ants and stood, awkwardly brushing off his hands and pushing straggling strands of black hair back from his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore regarded his student for a moment over half-moon spectacles, then tilted his head to the left. "Walk with me a moment, will you?"

Severus hesitated, then stepped across the roots of the tree to join him, shoulders hunched forward, shuffling along next to Dumbledore's confident stride.

"It's been an unpleasant year, hasn't it?" Dumbledore said.

Severus shrugged diffidently.

"Yes, no doubt not your favorite subject of conversation. You've done splendidly in my class, though, of course, and any other professor I've talked to has mentioned the same. But it is your fascination with certain... other studies that concerns me."

"I haven't hurt anyone," Severus muttered.

Dumbledore didn't answer. Finally Severus said, louder, "It seems like anything the Ministry doesn't like is labeled 'Dark', anyway. Not like there's a good reason for it."

"Severus, I have a question for you. And I'd like you to think very carefully about it, please."

Severus stopped walking and stared up at Dumbledore from behind his hair, once again fallen into his eyes. "Professor?"

"Why are you studying the Dark Arts?"

Severus flushed. "I'm not--"

"I'm not asking for a defense, or a denial. I want to know your reasons."

Severus stammered for a moment, then stared down at his shoes. Dumbledore waited patiently.

Finally, almost inaudibly, "I just want them to stop..."

Dumbledore nodded sagely. Severus brushed hair out of his face with an angry motion, only to have it fall back again.

"Severus, I wonder if you would consider extra lessons with me."

He got a suspicious look. "In what? Sir?"

"Occlumency."

Severus stared at him, not moving or responding, barely breathing. "Of course," Dumbledore said gently, "It would mean giving up some of your free time. And it is a difficult subject to learn. But if you would, come to my office at eight in the evening this Saturday and we can begin your training."

"Why? ... Sir?"

"Because kindness, Severus Snape, is an even more difficult subject to teach than Occlumency. Though it is far more rewarding."

Dumbledore didn't look back as he left his student on the grounds. It was left to Severus to decide if he wanted to trail after.


End file.
